fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Oshiruijin
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = User:YukiHerz}} The Oshiruijin is a Flying Wyvern found in arboreal regions. Physiology As a true Flying Wyvern, it is always walking on its hind legs, its wings usually folded backwards when not actively hunting, its body is covered in beige fur, except for its wings, head, legs and most of its underside, which feature violet scales and shells, its fur features darker patterns that glow red when enraged. Its face features a compact snout similar to that of canines, covered in violet shells, most specimens feature blue eyeballs and yellow irises, but some variations occur, its wings are lined with dark purple spikes, its tail ends in a large double tipped lump similar to that of a Diablos, though smaller and it has no spikes. Information The Oshiruijin are known for being very careful of their young, it is common to see them escorting younger Oshiruijin as they teach them how to hunt and survive on their own, adult specimens are not known to be hostile towards each other, studies reveal that they communicate with each other using their vocalization and, most importantly, body language. Rarely, some adult Oshiruijin have been seen taking care of youngs belonging to completely different species, most commonly young Raths and young Zinogres, due to the overlapping habitat range, it is believed that these youngling become lost and end up in an Oshiruijin's nest, these caretakers care for them as much as their own, though sometimes they may end up hurting them due to the dragon element. Abilities They share many traits with other Flying Wyverns, when fighting a hunter they use their talons, wings, tail and beak for melee attacks, they are known to use the Dragon Element, which develops naturally in them, they can spit their saliva and combine it with dragon element to produce explosive dragon projectiles, they can also utilize a body fluid which is sent to different parts of their bodies to utilize the element while attacking. *Dragon Bite: A simple biting attack using the dragon element, when low on stamina the bite wont be elemental. *Dragon Missile: Fire a ball of saliva and dragon element, when low on stamina it wont produce saliva and thus this attack becomes a short range dragon blast. *Dragon Tailslap: Similar to a tail whip, but leaves a trail of residual dragon energy. *Dragon Talon: While flying, they'll hastily ascend and then drop head-on, when close to the ground it will turn its feet back to the ground and slam a target with its talons. High Rank *Dragon Blast: Shoots a careless ball of saliva which spreads dragon element in a small area. *Dual Tailslap: Waves the tail from left to right without turning. G Rank *Dragon Rush: Runs towards a target with its mouth open and producing saliva, creating a trail of dragon energy. *Faceplant: Slams its own head against a target directly in front of it, may be combined with the kick, uses dragon if enraged. *Kick: Kicks a close target, uses dragon when enraged. Notes *Sometimes one may see a Oshiruijin locked into battle with other large monstes, this is usually due to the other monster being the parent of a younglin the Oshiruijin has adopted. *Adult monsters raised by Oshiruijin usually display less aggressive traits, though this doesn't apply to monsters such as Astalos and Deviljho, which may try to attack their foster parents when they grow out of infancy. *They only adopt other Wyverns and some Fanged Beasts. *They are carnivores and feed on smaller prey. Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:YukiHerz Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster